


The Heist and the Rescue

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 13 Codas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s13e08 The Scorpion and the Frog, also I miss Cas a lot in case you can't tell, really just added stuff to the beginning and end of the ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: The look of exasperation on Asmodeus’s face when he stops in front of Castiel’s cell is comical. Castiel throws a tired glance his way before returning his eyes to the floor.“Castiel. I need to borrow you for a second.” Castiel snorts, despite his efforts to stop it.“‘Borrow me’? Like I have a choice in the matter.” A smirk tilts the corner of Asmodeus’s mouth.“You’re learnin’. Your human keeps calling, I need to know what to tell him to get him off my back.” Castiel turns his eyes back to Asmodeus, squinting at him in the process.“Why on Earth do you think I’d tell you that?” Asmodeus hums and waves his hand, stepping back while one of his demons unlocks the door to the cell and steps inside brandishing an angel blade.“Because you value your life, especially since you just got it back. You can either tell me and be done with it, or you and I can have some fun.” The look on Asmodeus’s face sends a shiver down Cas’s spine, but he stares the Prince down defiantly anyway.





	The Heist and the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this coda turned out a lot longer than I thought... Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_ “Hey, Cas, just callin’ to check in. Sam and I don’t have shit on Jack, we’re hitting walls left and right. Call me back and let me know if you’ve got somethin’. Let me know if you’re okay.”  _

 

**·    ·     ·**     ✤    **·     ·     ·**

 

_ “Cas, it’s been a few days and I still haven’t heard from you. Give me a call back and let me know what you’re up to. I hate it when you go radio silent, man, come on. Just… call me.” _

 

**·    ·     ·**     ✤    **·     ·     ·**

 

_ “Cas, call me. Please. I’m worried.” _

 

**·    ·     ·**     ✤    **·     ·     ·**

 

The look of exasperation on Asmodeus’s face when he stops in front of Castiel’s cell is comical. Castiel throws a tired glance his way before returning his eyes to the floor.

 

“Castiel. I need to borrow you for a second.” Castiel snorts, despite his efforts to stop it.

 

“‘Borrow me’? Like I have a choice in the matter.” A smirk tilts the corner of Asmodeus’s mouth.

 

“You’re learnin’. Your human keeps calling, I need to know what to tell him to get him off my back.” Castiel turns his eyes back to Asmodeus, squinting at him in the process.

 

“Why on Earth do you think I’d tell you that?” Asmodeus hums and waves his hand, stepping back while one of his demons unlocks the door to the cell and steps inside brandishing an angel blade.

 

“Because you value your life, especially since you just got it back. You can either tell me and be done with it, or you and I can have some fun.” The look on Asmodeus’s face sends a shiver down Cas’s spine, but he stares the Prince down defiantly anyway.

 

**·    ·     ·**     ✤    **·     ·     ·**

 

He sighs as he cleans his gun for the second time in a week, glancing over at Sam quickly as he walks into the kitchen.

 

“I think she’s clean.” he says, with a smirk on his face. Dean rolls his eyes at the jab, setting the gun on the table. 

 

“Anything on Ketch?”

 

“No. Checked every hospital in a fifty mile radius. Nada.” Dean sighs, shaking his head.

 

“Crazy son of a bitch probably pulled the bullet out with his teeth.” Sam chuckles. “What about Jack?”

 

“Talked to Cas, he’s got nothin’. It’s like… I-we gotta find something in the lore or wait for Jack to make a mistake.”

 

“Yeah, well, mistakes are what I’m worried about.” He clicks his tongue when his phone rings, eyes narrowing slightly when he sees it’s an unknown number. “Yeah.”

 

“Dean Winchester.”

 

“Who’s this?”

 

“I have something you might be interested in.” He glances at Sam, rolling his eyes and continuing to clean his gun.

 

“Nah, we’re happy with our cable provider, thank you.” He cleans his hand off and reaches for his phone to turn off, his hand freezing when the man on the other end speaks again.

 

“What about your nephilim?” Dean clenches his jaw slightly, staying silent. “Word on the street is, he’s gone rogue.” 

 

“Yeah, what street is that?” 

 

“Hell street. Hell avenue. Just Hell, really.” Sam wags a fingers over the phone, mouthing the word  _ demon _ in Dean’s direction. Dean’s pretty sure if his eyes rolled any harder, they’d roll out of his head. “What if I told you I had a way to find your boy? Meet me at Smile Diner at 12:45.” He glances at Sam, sighing quietly when he sees the younger Winchester sit up straighter. 

 

**·    ·     ·**     ✤    **·     ·     ·**

 

The drive to the diner is wholly uneventful, to Dean’s delight. The meeting with Bart is… well, it’s a meeting with a demon.  Sam takes a few hours to research the half of the spell they got while Dean wanders around the Bunker with his phone in hand, ending up in the shooting range. He sighs quietly, putting his phone away and slipping on a set of headphones and glasses, loading his gun. 

 

When he finally makes it back to the library, Sam’s authenticated the spell, which only makes Dean sigh harder.

 

“A demon, Sam? We never have luck with demons, they always stab us in the back. This is a bad idea. We can figure out another way to find Jack.” 

 

“We need to find him, Dean. Before something bad happens.”

 

**·    ·     ·**     ✤    **·     ·     ·**

 

Bart’s lair is, well… not really a lair. He just borrowed a factory. 

 

“Grab can locate the vault room, but the only thing that can actually open it is the blood of a man who’s been to Hell and back. Tell me, Dean, do you know any men like that?” His body tenses in response to the question, memories of his time in Hell flooding his mind.

 

“Sure Sparky, Sam and I both. Demons have been to Hell and back too.” Bart rolls his eyes, a smirk on his face.

 

“Demons are demons, Dean. And you’re the only one out of the two of you that  _ actually _ went to Hell. Sold your soul, whole shebang. You’re the only one here who’s actually been to Hell and back.” Dean swallows back the bile in his throat, steeling his face. He tugs his sleeve up, plastering a smirk onto his face.

 

“Well here. Why don’t you just take it, and then you can give us the rest of the spell.” But of course, nothing could be that easy for the Winchesters. Bart gives them some bullshit about curveballs, which doesn’t convince Dean at all. Much to his surprise, Sam is the first one to turn away. Dean’s suspects it’s more for show than anything.

 

“Put it another way: take the deal or I give the spell to Asmodeus. I’ve made a copy of your half, obviously. Did I neglect to mention that he’s looking for your boy too?” Dean’s shoulders sag and he lets out a quiet breath. As much as he’s against this, they can’t let Asmodeus get the spell, they’d have another apocalypse on their hands. 

 

That’s how, two nights later, Dean ends up squished on the floor of the Impala with Smash, hidden under a blanket. Sam heads up to the house while he and Smash head into a barn on the property. Everything goes swimmingly, until he helps Smash narrowly escape a dart to the side of her head. Shrike shows up and she bolts, unsurprisingly. Dean sighs, turning to Shrike.

 

“My brother, where is he?” 

 

“Alive, far as I left him. Thought he was a demon. Guess Bart’s got humans doing his dirty work now.” Dean hums at that, drawing his gun and cocking it.

 

“Well, looks like gun beats knife, so, how about you hand over the safe and then we’ll all be home in time to watch Game of Thrones.”

 

“I’m more of a book guy.” Shrike walks toward him, so Dean empties the whole magazine into him, which does nothing. Shrike raises the knife, freezing when Sam bolts down the stairs. 

 

“Dean! He’s immortal!” Dean glances at Sam, turning and punching Shrike in the face.

 

**·    ·     ·**     ✤    **·     ·     ·**

 

They manage to make it out unscathed, by their standards. Smash gets on a bus and, despite the fact that they lost the second half of the spell, Asmodeus can’t get it either. He and Sam hang out in the kitchen drinking their beers before Sam heads to bed and Dean spends a few hours wandering the bunker. He checks the storage rooms and the comprehensive, albeit very faded log books to see if there’s anything in their storage rooms that might help find Jack. He comes up empty, like he’d expected. He sighs softly, scrubbing a hand over his face and heading to bed.

 

**·     ·     ·**     ✤    **·     ·     ·**

 

“So, Castiel, have you changed your mind yet?” Castiel heaves a breath, wincing from the blow to his ribs. 

 

“Fine, alright. I’ll give you what you want.” Asmodeus smirks, motioning for the demon to step away from Castiel. 

 

“Go on, then. What do I tell him?” Castiel sucks in a few deep breaths, slumping back against the wall. 

 

“Tell him I’m looking into a lead in Poughkeepsie and I’ll let him know if I find anything.” Asmodeus raises an eyebrow at him, digging Castiel’s cell phone from his pocket.

 

“Poughkeepsie?” Castiel nods, sliding down the wall to sit.

 

“It’s one of the few towns devoid of any supernatural beings. He won’t be concerned for my safety if I’m there.” Asmodeus nods, satisfied with the answer. Castiel expects him to leave when he calls Dean, but the smug bastard stands right there, phone hovering over his ear, using  _ his _ voice to trick Dean. Not that it matters, Dean will know something’s wrong as soon as he hears what Asmodeus says. 

 

“Hello, Dean. I’m sorry I’ve missed your calls, I was traveling and let my phone die. I’m looking into a lead in Poughkeepsie, I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

 

**·     ·     ·**     ✤    **·     ·     ·**

 

“Hello, Dean. I’m sorry I’ve missed your calls, I was traveling and let my phone die. I’m looking into a lead in Poughkeepsie, I’ll let you know if I find anything.” Dean’s eyes widen at that, sitting up quickly and snapping his fingers in Sam’s direction.

 

“You’re in Poughkeepsie?” Sam raises his eyebrows. Dean mouths the word  _ Cas _ back at him, and he can see Sam’s muscles tense.

 

“I am. I think I might have found something to help locate Jack, but I need to have a look first. I don’t want to get your hopes up.” Dean’s jaw clenches, but he clears his throat quietly, nodding.

 

“Right, yeah. Okay. Well, call me whenever you can. Good luck with whatever it is, man.” He presses the button to end the call, shooting a wary look in Sam’s direction.

 

“Poughkeepsie? He really said that?” Dean nods slowly, his mind churning.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, you know… I don’t think it was Cas, though. I mean, Cas has a car charger in his car now, he wouldn’t just let his phone die. And it’s not like him not to answer, even if he can’t call he’ll usually send a text or one of his stupid emojis. He sounded…  _ off _ when I talked to him in the car, after the whole thing with Ketch. Just… the way he talked, it didn’t sound like Cas.” He sets his phone on the table, eyes widening. Sam raises his eyebrows.

 

“What? What is it?” Dean groans, dropping his head into his hands.

 

“God, we’re fucking stupid. Who do we know who can look and sound like someone else and who’s  _ also _ looking for Jack?” It takes him a moment, but Sam’s eyes eventually widen.

 

“Asmodeus. Shit, you think it was him and not Cas?”

 

“I mean, it makes sense. If he asked Cas what to say so we wouldn’t be suspicious, he could’ve slipped him the Poughkeepsie thing, made up some bullshit.” 

 

“Yeah, but… I mean, he knows Poughkeepsie means drop everything and run, right? Why would he give us that code word?” Dean rolls his eyes at that.

 

“Cause he’s a self-sacrificing son of a bitch. Can you figure out where his phone is now? If Asmodeus is still using it, we should be able to track it.” Sam nods, pulling his laptop toward him and pulling up the tracking data for Cas’s phone.

 

“This is… weird. It’s bouncing all over the place.” Dean scrubs a hand over his face, sighing. 

 

“Alright, well… Can you look at previous days? See where the last reliable signal was? Maybe we can figure out where he was headed based on that.” Sam nods slowly, pulling up the data. 

 

“Looks like it was… Tiverton, Rhode Island.” He pulls up a map, turning the laptop toward Dean. Dean pulls it closer, his eyes scanning the screen. 

 

“I… I know where he is. Crowley’s old lair, wasn’t it in Falls River?” Sam nods.

 

“As far as I remember, why?” Dean glances at Sam over the laptop, his hand already reaching for his gun.

 

“It’s ten minutes from the last place Cas’s cell pinged before it went haywire.” Sam raises his eyebrows as Dean shuts the lid of the laptop, standing and walking to his room, shouting over his shoulder, “Grab your gear, let’s go. Anything and everything that can take out a demon. Let’s carve some devil’s traps into bullets, too. We’re getting Cas back.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
